Guidelines
Rules 1- No creating new pages. It is encouraged for all existing pages to be completed to their fullest extent. If all existing pages have been completed in some way, PM me on reddit or deviantart and I will create new pages for a certain group. The groups are specified as follows: -FNaF Characters (Incomplete) -FNaF World Characters (TBA) -FNaF 1 Map (TBA) -FNaF 2 Map (TBA) -FNaF 3 Map (TBA) -FNaF 4 Map (TBA) -FNaF World Map (TBA) -FNaF SL Map (TBA) -Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Map (TBA) Anything labeled TBA (To be announced) ''means the group above it has not been finished, all finished pages (Finished is defined by all basic info and all gallery images are filled in. Info/tips do not need to have anything in them, but the placeholder text should be removed) are listed here. Whatever pages aren't on there you should go finish! 2- No vandalizing pages 3- No misleading info. This also is with story elements. Keep unknown info out of this. 4- Make sure you upload images straight from the game or media for a character. No low quality or edited pictures will be accepted. This also means brightened images. 5- Do not upload random images. 6- Please familiarize yourself with the Wikia format and keep the pages' formats looking exactly the same and of professional quality. 7- Be careful when posting images, don't replace any previous images with your new ones. If you are posting textures from the game, they probably have the same numeral value name as another, so make sure to rename images to something random before posting! Basic rules of creating a page The formatting of the pages are very specific, it is best when making a new model page to copy the source from another one and paste it in, then edit to your liking. Use the Freddy Fazbear page for reference. Its the best formatted one. If you are having trouble understanding the format of the pages, here are some tips: '''Anniversary Images:' If a character has an anniversary image (Images of the character in 3ds Max on Scott's computer) on their page, place this text after the "This page covers the-" ''line: '''THIS PAGE HAS AN ANNIVERSARY PICTURE FOR A MODEL REFERENCE, HUZZAH!' If the model has a shared model that uses the anniversary image, place this text after the "This page covers the-" ''line: '''THERE IS AN ANNIVERSARY IMAGE IN ONE OF THE SHARED MODELS OF THIS MODEL, HUZZAH!' Model Versions List all other characters that are in the title of the page (Freddy + Golden Freddy, ect.) and any versions of the character with different parts (Freddy with Mike's dead body, Normal Freddy, Freddy with black eyes and white Pupils, ect.) Shared Models List here the pages that the model shares a part of it with, such as Freddy and Bonnie (FNaF1) sharing the same body model. If certain models are VERY similar (Freddy and Golden Freddy) or are reskins (Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy), place them under the same page. If there is a general way to model an animatronic generation's endo, list it as its own page. If its like Sister location where each endo is unique, don't make their endos a page, and don't make their endos individual pages either, just keep them on their character page. Info/Tips Here you list any info on the model that people may miss, or list variations of the model in certain renders (Freddy from FNaF 1, Edited Freddy prop from FNaF3 have differences for example). Each tip should be separated by a dash at the beginning. When referring to an image in the gallery, place the number in parenthesis after the dash. If you talk about the image in the middle of your sentence, just put the number there. If the image has a number then a letter (3a, 6b, 1c,) make sure to list that too. Don't list info from one page on another that has those parts too, such as listing info about the FNaF1 endo on Freddy's page. Just keep that info to the endo's page. References These are where you place ALL pictures that have the character in them. Each character has 3 categories of ref galleries, going in order: -Ingame (Pics found in any FNaF game) -Other media (Merch, Teasers, ect.) -Lost Renders (Renders that haven't been found fully yet. The only examples of them are usually blurry, scanned, or are cut off. If there's a picture of a model you have, but you know there is probably a bigger render out there, its best to place it here) After you place in all the images in a gallery, make sure to order them, such as all frames in a jumpscare being in order. Afterwards you need to label them by putting a 1-, 2-, 3-, ect. after each one, and state where in the picture the model is. When you have multiple galleries (ingame and other media, 2 character galleries, ect.) Each next gallery should have a letter after the number. Example: Gallery 1: 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, Gallery 2: 1a-, 2a-, 3a,- Gallery 3 1b-, 2b-, 3b-, Difficulty / Complexity Here is how both are scaled: Very easy - Easy - Normal - Hard - Very Hard Difficulty should be based on the amount of refs available. If the model has shared parts with other characters, then those refs should be taken into consideration as well. If the character has an anniversary image as one of its refs, bump it up one scale easier. For Babies: Character with the most refs so far. TAKEN: Springtrap Very easy: 50+ refs Easy: 26-50 refs Normal: 11-25 refs Hard: 4-10 refs Very Hard: 1-3 refs Complexity is how many parts a model has for one to model. There isn't much of a scale for it, as an animatronic could have a million spheres on it, but its just spheres in the end. It should be based off of general complexity of parts and how many parts you have to shape (such as Freddy's head is a unique shape, unlike a sphere) Just for reference, here's some examples: Balloon Boy: Very easy Freddy: Normal Funtime Freddy: Very hard Category:Browse